Simplemente mia
by Jaizmar
Summary: Ella no era exactamente un ángel cuando estaban juntos, y no podía evitar dejar huellas en la piel del Uchiha que lo demostrarán. Pero una cosa era mantenerlo entre pareja y otra muy diferente era dar conocimiento de ello a toda la aldea.


_**Simplemente mia.**_

Sakura sentía verguenza, cada vez que veía como sus uñas quedaban marcadas en la espalda del Uchiha se recriminaba mentalmente por tener tan poco autocontrol. Y como ella no podía siquiera mirarlo sin sonrojarse, siempre terminaba curandole las heridas que ella misma había causado.

A Sasuke no le importaban realmente las marcas que ella solía dejar en el. Después de todo, era la evidencia de lo que él y solo él podía provocar en la pelirosa. De cierta forma le provocaba satisfacción el ver lo que ella hacía en su espalda.

– _"Le infla el orgullo"._ – Le había dicho una vez su inner en su monólogo interno. Y ella aunque quería pensar que era cierto, evitaba divagar mucho en ello. Porque aunque estuviera con Sasuke y lo quisiera como nunca quizo a nadie, tampoco quería creer que el ver sus marcas en la espalda le inflaba aún más su ego.– _"Lo que sería imposible"._– Se dijo a si misma. Y era cierto, ¿tener más ego u orgullo del que tenía? Imposible.

Siempre terminaba curándolo de una forma u otra, aunque el se había negado al principio y muchas otras veces diciendo que eso no era necesario. Que no le molestaba, y ella lo sabía, pero aún así no quería tener que sentir mucha mas verguenza de la que ya sentía cada vez que culminaban sus actos sexuales.

Y que como si fuera poco, estas marcas en especial fueran vistas por otras personas. Y con _otras personas _se referia Naruto. El era conocido por toda la aldea por ser un bocotas además de idiota. Así que como buen amigo que era había pegado el grito al cielo cuando vio la espalda de Sasuke y le entro la curiosidad. En consecuencia toda la aldea se había enterado de lo _salvaje _según Ino, que podía llegar a ser ella en la cama.

– Maldición.– Ya no podía ver directamente a los ojos a nadie más. Nisiquiera Kakashi-sensei se había mostrado indiferente ante este hecho. Cada vez que tenía la posibilidad insinuaba cada cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. No debías ser un genio para saber que no se trataba de cosas inocentes, sino de temas pervertidos que comparaba con sus libros.

– _¿No le has roto ningún hueso, fea? _– me preguntó una vez Sai como si alguien lo hubiera invitado a la conversación–. _Curiosidad_– prosiguió diciendo. Solo lo podía asesinar con la mirada. Quería matar a cada jodido insecto que viviera en la aldea. Sai podía ser un chico que no expresara mucho, pero cuando lo llegabas a conocer podías llegar a ver la malicia en sus ojos cuando preguntaba algo sugerente o vergonzoso.

Las chicas de Konoha y en espacio del hospital no podían mirarla de otra forma que no fuera con odio, rencor o envidia cuando la veían pasar. Porque si, a pesar de que Sasuke hubiera sido un traidor, era el chico más guapo que los ojos humanos pudieran llegar a ver en la vida, nadie podía negarlo. Y el hecho de que una chica tan común fisicamente como ella, se hubiera quedado con alguien como él provocada que la población femenina de la aldea la mirara con odio.

Desde que Naruto se había encargado de difundir sus intimidades con Sasuke y lo que ella solía hacerle a él, en la espalda específicamente, las miradas sobre ella no cesaban.

Llego a su consultorio y se quedó allí por un rato, descansando un poco de la soledad y la pequeña privacidad momentánea que tenía. Hasta que claro, su secretaria le dijo que tenía un paciente al que debía revisar. Lo que rompió su estado de relajación.

Espero de espaldas a la puerta viendo por la pequeña ventana que tenía en la pared y sintió como la puerta se habría silenciosamente. Cuando se volteó se encontró con aquellos ojos azabaches que tanto adoraba. No se sorprendió por la presencia que el emanaba estuviera donde estuviera, sino por el hecho de encontrarse ahí. Estaba segura de que el estaba en perfectos condiciones.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó esperando que el respondiera, más no lo hizo–. ¿Sasuke-kun?– volvió a llamarlo intentando llamar su atención.

El no era un tipo muy expresivo que se diga, pero aún así en todo ese tiempo juntos después de su regreso ella había aprendido a leer gran parte de sus expresiones y su mirada. Aunque no lo demostrara el solía preocuparse por su estado, y eso era algo que ella adoraba de él.

– No deberías preocuparte por ellos.– Hablo finalmente, dejándola un poco confusa. No sabía exactamente a que se refería.

– ¿De qué hablas?– de verdad sentía interes por saber porque le decía aquello.

– No me importa lo que los demás digan sobre nosotros.– Aclaro finalmente, acercándose rápida y silenciosamente a ella como todo buen ninja que era. Se había sorprendido tanto por su afirmación que no reparó en sus movimientos–. Después de todo, ahora toda la aldea sabe que tu _solo me perteneces a mi_, y a nadie más.– Aquello lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que se sintió desmayar cuando lo vio sonreir de esa forma tan característica suya y la tomo por la cintura acercándola más hacia el.

La beso de la forma en la que solo él lo podía hacer y se dejo llevar ante el contacto. Se sentía como una chica afortunada que había ganado la lotería y de cierta forma, así era. No dejaría a Sasuke por nada en el mundo sin importar que sucediera. Y ahora que lo veía de esa forma, talvez no era tan malo que toda la aldea supiera lo que sucedía entre ellos. De esa forma se aseguraría de que nadie se le acercara, porque el también era suyo y de nadie más.

Sasuke era sobreprotector con ella cuando se trataba de chicos, y ella lo era cuando se trataba de chicas. Así que el que toda la adea estuviera al tanto de que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro y habían pruebas que lo refutaban, era la mejor forma de dejar en claro su relación.

Sabían que Sasuke había marcado su territorio, y que ella había marcado el suyo.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña <strong>"Con voz y voto"<strong>, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo


End file.
